War and Love
by litaannkino
Summary: Amidst the war, a prince and his little brother are sent to earth to be protected under the care of a dear old friend. Years later, the truth is revealed to the younger one while he tries to find a way to find the treasure in his heart. JR with some Chase
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** WHOOO! I'm back with another fanfic! It's now Xiaolin Showdown...and if you've read my other stories then you know it'll be filled to the brim with supernatural! XDDDD

Enjoy!

**As always, none of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

Long wars, no see

It was a fierce war. The winged Aians versus the dragon race Heylan. The Heylan king had gone to fight with his eldest son, a young Heylan named Chase Young, as his Aian queen stayed behind with its half brother, a little winged boy named Raikema.

But the hostilities of war were closing in…  
She had nowhere to hide her child…

She felt it cling to her bosom, his little breaths adhere to her skin.

She wanted more for her child…her one and only child.

"Come out, winged wench, I know you are here…" she heard that bastard's voice boom throughout the shattered halls. She turned a corner and hid, hushing her child.

"Dear gods, I want this little one to live!" she mentally yelled as that monster passed nearby her. Then she saw a horrific sight…

Her little Chase, half dead, being dragged by his thick black mane, leaving a wide trail of blood in his forced path.

"Please gods of my people, bring forth dark lightning upon that devil and char his wicked heart…"she chanted as she made a break for it. The monster took notice and quickly followed suit, leaving Chase to die in the dark hallway…

They ran until they reached a cliff overseeing the red sea. The queen stared down as that miniature devil floated closer to her.

"Come now, you know your husband's dead…his son's just about to leave this godforsaken land…why don't you give that child and ease the pain?"

She turned and faced his defiantly.

"Because her children will rather die by their own swords than die by you…" a broken voice managed to say. Behind the rock adorning the gloomy surroundings, stood a trembling Chase.

"Chase!"

"Mother, you always said there was a better world for us to live…a world for us to fly…please take me there," Chase said as he limped to the queen's side.

The queen smiled and picked him up to her chest, and lulled him to sleep.

"How touching. One last embrace before defeat…"

The queen smiled as her white locks flowed with the soothing breeze. "You are wrong, Hannibal Bean…by the power given to me by the wind tribe…I give up my name to call upon the last sacred portal to which upon the Earth is found."

Immediately, the waters swirled about into a tunnel of no end. The queen smiled and set Chase down.

"Chase you are to take sanctuary until I come for you. You are to meet the Heylan witch, and hide. She remains loyal to us and will take care of..."  
"But what if you don't come?"

"M'love, I promise I'll come…just take your brother and please do not forget your birthright…"

…And that was the last time Chase nor his brother Raikema ever saw of their mother or their kingdom again…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Quick update! Flash forward a few years into present time!

**As always the characters don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Recurring dreams

Raimundo woke up with a jolt. It was the same dream…someone calling him some other name and hugging him one last time before dropping him into water. He could still feel the cold seawater touch his face, now covered in sweat. He then stared at the moon…

He always knew he had been adopted. Although he sure looked Brazilian, something never felt just right with his family. He remembered that before he left, his mom handed over a small amulet with the word "Aian" written in platinum. He quietly looked for it and held it up to the moonlight.

_Why hadn't his mom sold it to live a comfortable life?_

Raimundo stared at it. It was a lovely trinket…probably worth more than ten thousand dollars in careful embroidery and precious metals. Then he noticed it was a locket.

"Hello! What's this!" he said as he tried to pry it open. Once it did click open, a little melody sleepily played. The young Dragon of Wind was completely enthralled by the little song…

"That is the song of our land…"a cold young voice said from behind. Raimundo turned around to face Chase, accidentally dropping the locket on to the floor.

"What do you want? Omi's not falling for that same crud you pulled last time."

"No. I am here for you," the master answered as he leapt out of the window.

"Where's your admirer, Spicer?"

"Don't know, don't care. I only came to keep a promise, and now," Chase said as he touched the locket lying on the cold dead floor.

Raimundo quickly picked it up and snuck it into his pocket. "You know where this came from, don't you?"

But it was too late…he was gone. Rai just stood there, with more doubts than a few hours ago.

Outside, standing on a tree branch, was Chase. He turned around to leave when that breezy hag voice said, "You have kept your promise to the kingdom. Young."

Wuya stared into the monk temple… "He has grown wonderfully."

"No…he is a spoiled brat."

"Takes one to know one. You're just jealous that he has the crown and you don't."

"Wuya, you are seriously pushing it. You are still a nanny-on-exile, if I don't remember right," Chase said with a smirk.

Wuya just glared at him and flew over to visit the wind dragon.

"Here's to hoping we can finally kill that bastard off."

"I toast to that," Wuja wheezed as she disappeared into nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Another Chapter, because i am so st00pid :3

**As always, none of the characters belong to me, except the obvious character. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Water drops

Raimundo stared at the night sky with confusion and distress.

_Why did this locket exist? _

_What did Chase have to do with it?_

_And what did he mean by 'the song of our land'?_

As far as he was concerned, he was a pure blooded Brazilian boy with a large family that eagerly waited his letters…but there was always something missing or out of place…

His visions into a past he didn't recognize, such as the one the one that awoke him.

A mother clinging to her children;

A monster whose face couldn't be seen;

Blood and gore littering at their wake;

Water enveloping them both the baby and the boy;

Their small hands separating amidst the chaos;

The word "Aian"

…And white feathers tainted in crimson.

Nothing added up! Why was it that everything that surrounded those visions was illogical?

Raimundo sighed defeated; this was not the Wind Dragon's night. He walked over and laid to rest on his futon, simply lumping what had happened to be just mind games. He held the locket over his head and stared at its wonderful and mysterious intricacy with an overwhelming sense of care. It was as if that piece of alien art held all the answers to the questions. The boy closed his emerald eyes to enter another sleep and another vision…

"_Father! Winged-Mother!" the boy's voice boomed with glee._

_The "winged mother" turned around to face the raven-haired child with a smile._

"_Dear Chase, your father is on travel to the Heylan town he was born," she said as she kneeled down to him._

"_Then show me my little brother, Winged-Mother! Or did he take him too?" Chase said with a hint of sadness._

"_No," she answered while caressing the boy's cheek, "he is in his crib, like a good boy."_

_Just as Chase was about to make his escape, she hugged him from behind and whispered, "And all good boys are to be bathed! You may play but it's straight to Nana Wuya."_

"_But, I don't like Nana Wuya or baths!" he said as he playfully wriggled free from her embrace and ran towards his destination._

_When he arrived, Chase was silent in his entrance as he slowly opened the door to not disturb what was inside._

_A baby boy sat in his crib, playing with a teddy bear_

"_Hey little brother! Look what I found," the boy said as he dug into his pocket. Once out, he opened his hand to reveal an artifact of sorts._

"_This is called a Shen Gong Wu, Raikema. Father has lots of these, but I'm gonna give you this one…It has you in it, see?" Chase said as he pointed at the word _"AIAN"_ written._

_The baby giggled and held the locket----_

And for once since his visions began, Raimundo got a full night's sleep.

* * *

**A/n:** And so ends another chapter. 


End file.
